Entremedio de los instrumentos eléctricos
by DekoWinter
Summary: Unas chicas famosas nuevas entran al colegio y ni siquiera son millonarias, después se encuentran con el ouran... el destino puede traer rosas y amores... pero también cosas inesperadas... ¿ Podrá el ouran ayudar en todo esto? HikaruxOc, KaoruxOc
1. Las chicas famosas

Capítulo 1

**Normal Pov  
**Era un día normal en el ouran host club, todos estaban ahí preparándose ara abrir el club, estaban haciendo lo comúnmente, cuando afueran escuchan una voz de una chica  
-"Woow… ¡es tan grande este lugar!, ¡Oh mira! Una sala de música Sala de música 3… ¿¡TIENEN 3 SALAS DE MUSICA!  
-"En realidad son 5" – Respondió otra chica que la acompañaba  
-"¡Geniaaal!  
Mientras seguían hablando, los gemelos quedaron mirando la puerta seriamente  
-"¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto una chica de pelo castaño con ropa de hombre llamada Haruhi  
-"Creo que esa vos la conocemos…"- Respondieron a coro los gemelos  
-"¿Ah? ¿La conocen?"- Preguntó entonces Haruhi  
-"Puede que sea…"- Los gemelos no terminaron de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió  
-"¡Entremos!"- dijo la chica  
-"¡Espera! ¡Esa no es una sala de música realmente!"- pero la chica no la había escuchado y entró igualmente  
-"Bienvenidas"- Dijeron los de ouran a las chicas  
-"¿¡QUE! ¡ESTO NO ES UNA SALA DE MUSICA! ¡ES SOLO UN LUGAR DE CHICOS!"- dijo entonces la chica, tenía el pelo rojo escalonado y una chasquilla para el lado  
Los gemelos quedaron atónitos cuando entró esa chica.  
-"Lamentamos que esto no sea como usted quiere mi princesa"- dijo un chico con el pelo rubio y ojos morados llamado Tamaki tomándole de las manos y acercándose a ella  
-"Mujeriego aléjate por favor"- le dijo entonces la chica  
-"Si usted quiere puedo tocarle una pieza en piano…"  
-"Ump… suena interesante…"  
-"Emm… Shii-chan… Tu actitud a cambiado un poco desde que te dijeron tocarle una pieza en piano"  
-"¿Enserio? Ah… bueno… no interesa, Mujeriego toca…"  
-"Mi señor no le recomendamos eso..."- dijeron los gemelos pero el pelirrubio no los escuchó, Tamaki se acercó al piano y empezó a tocar la pieza más complicada que tenia él, cuando terminó le preguntó a la chica:  
-"¿Cómo lo hice mi princesa?"  
-"Emm… Mas o menos… ahora tócame la pieza más complicada que tengas"  
-"¿Ah?"- Le respondió –"esa es la más difícil que tengo…"  
-"¿¡QUE! ¿Esa cosa?"  
-"Señor… Tratamos de advertirle pero no escuchó… ella no es cualquier persona rica que vemos… para empezar ni siquiera es millonaria… Ella es la vocalista y guitarrista de la banda más conocida aquí en Japón..."-dijo uno de los gemelos llamado Kaouru  
-"¿Cuál banda?"- -le preguntó el pelirrubio  
-"Ikkimas… y está compuesto por esa chica que como le dijimos es la vocalista y guitarrista de la banda llamada Hitohika Shine la baterista Kayasaki Renki, la del teclado Youne Hitoshi y la bajista Kotodane Kyou"  
-"Espero que no sepas nada mas de nosotras niño…"- Dijo entonces la pelirroja llamada Shine  
-"Nada mas, te lo prometo"- Le respondió kaoru. Después eso la chica volvió a su tono normal de vos  
-"Ah sí les contaré, nos vinimos toda nuestra banda , gracias a nuestra amiga, que también es nuestra representante, que está ahora con nosotros, su nombre es Kotodani Noinku, hace poco nos dijo que era millonaria, enviándonos a esta tremeeenda escuela"- Dijo presentando a su amiga que tenía el pelo corto color castaño claro.  
- "¿¡Y DONDE ESTÁN LAS DEMÁS!"- Preguntaron ansiosamente los gemelos  
-"En la sala de computación, nos encanta estas ahí…"- Respondió –"Pero no se preocupen yo las iré a buscar"  
En ese momento Shine salió de la sala de música 3 y fue a buscar a sus compañeras corriendo  
-"Ustedes son muy buenas personas, ella a veces es seria por el tema de la música, verán ella tuvo un pasado complicado y empezó a odiar la música pero después resultó amándola, asi que cuídenla, igual que a todas ellas por favor"- Dijo Noinku  
-"Con gusto mi princesa"- Respondió Tamaki  
-"Tampoco hablen en ese tono con ninguna… Se ponen "raras" por así decirlo"  
Después de esa pequeña conversación, llegaron unas chicas, la primera tenía el pelo escalonado color rojo, era de estatura media y con una chasquilla tirada para el lado, ella era la vocalista y guitarrista Shine, la segunda que entró tenia la misma estatura que Shine, tenía el pelo liso hasta los hombros y color castaño oscuro, ella era la baterista de la banda Renki, la siguió una chica alta de pelo corto y rubio con una cinta en la cabeza, ella era la del teclado Hitoshi, y por último una chica que era la más baja de todas con el pelo negro y debajo de las rodillas y una chasquilla normal, ella era la bajista de la banda Kyou.  
Cuando Hikaru y Kaoru las vieron se acercaron a ellas, se arrodillaron y las empezaron a alabar  
-"¡SI! ¡Alábenme plebeyos! hahahaha"- Dijo entonces Renki  
-"¡Idiota!"- Dijeron Shine y Kyou golpeándola

**Fin capítulo 1**


	2. Los uniformes nuevos

**Capítulo 2  
****Normal pov  
**Kyou al darse cuenta que golpeó a alguien al frente de tanta gente, se puso nerviosa y se desmayó, entonces Renki, Shine y Hitosh, Se pusieron a los lados, juntaron las manos y dijeron:  
-"te pedimos por nuestra amiga Kyou que murió tan joven solamente por vergüenza… era una chica tímida y tierna… dale un espacio grato allá en el cielo"- Se quedaron en un rato silenciosamente, después de eso actuaron con normalidad y se sentaron junto a los demás  
-"¿no la van a ayudar?"- Preguntó Haruhi  
-"¿Para qué?"  
-"Para que no esté allí tirada al lado de la puerta"  
-"No. Ella va estar bien, a decir verdad ella siempre se desmaya por cualquier cosa"  
-"Ah… una chica que se desmaya por cualquier cosa… Shine-san ¿tocarías una pieza en piano para nosotros?" – Preguntó entonces Tamaki cambiando el tema  
-"No gracias, tengo las manos cansadas…"- Respondió  
-"¡Yo lo hago! ¡Yo lo hago!"- Empezó a decir entremedio Hitoshi  
-"¿Por qué deberían estar cansadas si tú no tocas el teclado…?"  
-"¡Yo lo hago! ¡Yo lo hago!"- Seguía Hitoshi  
-"Porque toco la guitarra, pero… ¿Por qué no dejas que lo haga Hito-chan?"  
-"¡SI! ¡yo lo hago! ¡yo lo hago!"  
-"Está bien" – Respondió Tamaki suspirando  
-"¡Yuhuu!"- Gritó Hitoshi saltando de la silla y sentándose en el piano, cuando se sentó en él miró las teclas y dijo:  
-"están desafinadas Shii-chan…"  
-"Yo también me di cuenta cuando me acerque al piano, antes de que el mujeriego tocara..."  
-"yo creía que estaban bien…"- Dijo entonces Tamaki, Hitoshi empezó a afinar las teclas una por una, demorándose para que sonara perfecto, después empezó a tocar una pieza muy complicada casi sin mirar el teclado  
-"¿¡QUE ES ESO!"- -gritó Tamaki  
-"Una verdadera Pieza en piano mujeriego"- Le respondió Shine con una voz de ganadora  
-"Yo creo que también debe ocupar los codos… en algún momento digo yo"- Dijo Hikaru mirando a Kaoru  
-"Tienes razón Hikaru"- Respondió Kaoru  
-"¡NO ESTOY OCUPANDO LOS CODOS!"- Les gritó Hitoshi empezando cada vez a poner más difícil la pieza de piano  
-"Hikaru… si no ocupa los codos, ¿ocupará los pies?"- Preguntó Kaoru a Hikaru  
-"Lo más probable Kaoru, lo más probable…" – Le respondió Kaoru  
-"¿¡ME VES CON LOS PIES ENCIMA DEL PIANO!"- Gritó nuevamente Hitoshi  
Justo después del grito despertó Kyou, Hitoshi paró de tocar el piano y le preguntó:  
-"¿Estás bien Kii-chan?"  
-"S-si… me duele un poco la cabeza…"- Respondió con una voz muy dulce  
-"¡Es tan tierna!"- Dijeron entonces los gemelos  
-"No eh yo…"  
-"A todo esto no tienen uniformes ¿cierto?"-Preguntó Hikaru  
-"¡NO!"-Responde alegremente Renki  
-"idiota, no es algo para que alegrarse"- Le dijeron Shine y Kyou golpeándola  
-"Auch… creía que Noi-chan los iba a comprar…"  
-"¡No soy una traga-monedas!"-Le dijo entonces Noinku  
-"Si, si lo eres…"  
-"¡que no!"  
-"¡QUE SI! ADMITELO"  
-"si, lo soy, lo siento…"  
-"¡PARA DE MANIPULAR A LA GENTE CON ESO!"- Le gritaron Kyou y Shine golpeadola nuevamente  
-"Lo siento…"  
-"Hay algunos uniformes tirados en nuestra sala… si quieren los pueden ocupar…"- Dijo entonces Hikaru  
-"¡o-keii! ¡Entonces tu me acompañarás a traerlos!"- Le dijo Shine a Hikaru tomándolo de la mano y llevándoselo  
**Hikaru pov  
**Fue algo sorprendente para mí y para Kaoru recibir a nuestras ídolas de hace mucho tiempo… cuando Shine-san me tomó de la mano para que la guiara a nuestra sala tuve una sensación extraña… me llevó corriendo por todo el colegio y yo no dejaba de pensar si no en ella y su cara sonriente que tenía… ¿podía a ver sido mi imaginación?... después de un rato me llevo al medio de la escuela y paró, me soltó de la mano, sonrió y me dijo:  
-"Se me olvidó preguntarte algo… ¿Dónde estamos?"  
Después de que me pregunto eso, me eché a reír, ella me había llevado por todo el colegio y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba  
-"Es enserio… me eh perdido…"  
-"Yo te llevo…"  
Tomé la mano de Shine-san otra vez y la llevé hasta nuestra sala  
-"Aquí era… 1-D… ¡en esta sala nos toca a nosotras!"  
-"¿enserio?"  
-"si, que coincidencia, oh… o-oye… t-todavía no me has s-soltado la m-mano…"  
Cuando Shine-san pronunció estas palabras me quedé rojo, mire a otra parte y la solté… al voltearme ella también estaba roja, se golpeó en la cara y me sonrió, tenía la mano marcada en la cara… no me pude aguantar la risa… me reía a carcajadas, mientras ella también reía conmigo, lo que más me sorprendía de ella es que no era una "chica "por así decirlo, se comportaba como un chico, no se sentaba normalmente, si no que se relajaba, cruzaba las piernas, se echaba para atrás y ponía los brazos en la parte de arriba del sillón, no era una "dama de alta clase"… eso era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella… Pero ella siempre tuvo algo misterioso… y a veces pensaba: **Supe hace mucho tiempo algunas cosas de Shine-san, pero… ¿Por qué a los 13 años de edad se fue a vivir con Kyou-san? ¿Será para estar con toda la banda? ¿Será que sus padres no la querían y la dejaron votada en la calle? ¿Ella los odiaba? Todavía no la entiendo mucho… quiero saber más de ella pero no tengo el valor para preguntarlo, quiero que ella me explique lo que pasa por su cabeza, lo quiero saber todo, quiero saber más de mi ídola… esto es algo un poco vanidoso de mi parte pero es MI pensamiento, y nadie lo puede cambiar…** quería preguntarle, pero no tenía ese valor que decía siempre… tal vez se lo pregunté después…  
-"¿y donde están los uniformes?"- Me preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos encorvada y observando la sala  
-"Mm… deben estar en los loquers de por allá…"- Shine-san se enderezó otra vez y me dijo:  
-"¡Ya los veo!... una pregunta… si estaban todos en clase… ¿Por qué aquí no hay nadie?"  
-"escuché que iban a hacer la clase afuera…"  
-"ya veo… lo más importante… ¿Por qué TÚ no estás en clase?"  
-"es por las actividades del club… nos dejan salir a veces…"  
-"ahh… cuando iba en secundaria también nos dejaban hacer eso… ¡o-keii! ¡Vamos a llevar los uniformes!..."  
empezamos a llevar todos los uniformes de chicas que vimos y nos los llevamos a la sala del club… teníamos una montaña de uniformes cada uno, pero siempre Shine-san tubo una sonrisa en su cara…  
-"S-Shine-san…"- Pregunté nervioso… los uniformes me pesaban… pero a Shine no, y eso que llevábamos la misma cantidad de uniformes  
-"¿Dime?.."-Me respondió  
-"¿Por qué te fuiste a la casa de Kyou-san cuando eras más pequeña?..."- Entonces hubo un momento de silencio y Shine-san dejó de sonreír…  
-"lo siento, no te puedo contar algo como eso…"  
-"¡No!... yo lo lamento… no debí preguntar algo como eso… por favor ignóralo"- Cuando dije eso Shine-san volvió a su cara sonriente de siempre y me dijo:  
-"¡O-keii!, ¡no te preocupes por esto!"  
Justo habíamos llegado cuando dijo eso  
-"¿¡por que demoraron tanto!"- Preguntó enfadada Renki-san  
-"Lo lamento, me perdí"- Respondió entonces Shine-san riéndose y rascándose la cabeza con la mano, era increíble, con una mano se rascaba la cabeza y con la otra sostenía los 80.000 uniformes (de verdad no eran 80.000, fue una metáfora)  
-"¡Yo quiero probarme el mío!"-Gritó Hitoshi-san sacando uno de los uniformes que tenía yo…  
-"¡Yo igual!"- Dijeron entonces Renki-san y Shine-san al mismo tiempo  
-"Yo... solo lo haré…"-Dijo finalmente Kyou-san  
-"Toma Hikaru…"-Me dijo entonces Shine dándome la montaña de uniformes, pero no podía sostenerlos, iba a caerme pero entonces Kaoru me ayudó a sostener algunos de ellos. Las chicas se fueron a cambiar, y se escuchaba que Shine-san gritaban todo el rato:  
-"¡Guacatela! ¡NO ME GUSTAN LOS VESTIDOS!"  
-"¡Salgan ya para poder verlas!"-Decia ansiosamente Honey  
-"¡Sí! Vamos enseguida"-Respondió Renki-san  
-"¡No! ¡Olvídenlo! ¡Yo no voy!"-Gritó entonces Shine-san, pero entonces Renki-san la empezó a empujar.. Todas salieron y Shine-san se veía muy tierna… su pelo color rojo resaltaba con ese uniforme color amarillo claro y la hacía ver elegante… veía como ella brillaba en comparación a las demás... Pero espera un poco… ¿¡PORQUE ME ESTOY CONCENTRANDO SOLO EN ELLA! Me puse rojo y me comencé a ponerme nervioso pero Hitoshi-san se dio cuenta y me preguntó:  
-"¿Qué pasa Hikaru-san?"  
-"N-no, n-no p-pasa n-nada…"  
-"está bien…"  
-"¡NO PUEDO USAR UN VESTIDO! ¡EXIJO UN UNIFORME DE HOMBRE!"-Dijo entones Shine-san  
-"¡no puedes usar un uniforme de hombre!"-Le respondió entonces Tamaki  
-"¿¡porque!"  
-"Porque… emm… ¡lo usan los hombres!"  
-"¿y por qué Haruhi-san lo ocupa?"- Todos nos quedamos en blanco, no pensábamos que se dieran cuenta de inmediato…  
-"¡eso no importa ahora! ¡No puedes ocupar uniforme de hombre!"  
-"¡yo también quiero uno!"-Dijeron Hitoshi y Renki  
-"Son más cómodos… yo también quiero por favor"-Dijo al final Kyou  
-"¡QUE NO!"-Gritó enfadado Tamaki

**fin capitulo 2**


End file.
